


День Матери

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, Gen, Horror, Missing Scene, Mystery, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: После мятежа, в результате которого погибли Крастер и лорд-командующий Мормонт, дезертиры опустошают погреб в замке Крастера, насилуют его жён и пытаются наслаждаться свободой, только Зима оказалась ближе, чем они ожидали.«— Братья этого мальчика, — сказала старуха слева. — Сыновья Крастера. Идёт белый холод, ворона, — я его костями чувствую, а эти старые кости не лгут. Сыновья скоро будут здесь». («Буря мечей»)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В сериале Колченогий Карл и Нож слиты в одного персонажа — Карла Теннера — да и события в итоге развивались совсем иначе, потому текст по книжному канону (всё происходит между «Бурей мечей» и «Танцем с драконами»).

Колченогому Карлу не нравились взгляды старших женщин: холодные, даже какие-то презрительные, и было в них нечто недоброе. Эти глаза говорили Карлу: жди беды. Но Карл был не из тех сопляков, что так легко ведутся на угрозы, пусть и невысказанные, тем более, когда те исходили от каких-то старух. Пусть глазеют, скоро он заставит их дрожать от страха и молить о пощаде. А потом, когда они все двинутся на Юг с целью перебраться через Стену, он захватит с собой парочку тех, что помоложе.

Нож, заметив как Карл косится в сторону старших жён Крастера, нахмурился. Он-то сам считал себя храбрецом, особенно после того, как убил их мужа.

— Чего пялишься, карга старая? — зло буркнул Нож, глядя на женщину, чьё лицо наполовину скрывали длинные седые волосы. Он не хотел подавать виду, что на самом деле ему тоже было не по себе от того, как на них смотрят эти женщины. Ответа на вопрос не последовало. Старшая женщина опустилась на колени рядом с телом Крастера, быстрым движением дряхлой руки закрывая его подёрнутые дымкой смерти глаза. 

Кровь из перерезанного горла расплескалась вокруг его головы бесформенной тёмной лужей.

— Их нужно сжечь, — негромко заметила другая старуха, голос у неё был спокойный и твёрдый, — вы знаете, вороны, что иначе нельзя, — говорила она немного назидательным тоном, словно перед ней были малые дети.

Карл хмыкнул, Нож плеснул себе ещё пива. Олло Косоручка неожиданно громко расхохотался, заметив совершенно невпопад:

— Какие мы теперь вороны? — он ткнул в сторону женщины культёй правой руки, плотно обмотанной кожей в том месте, где некогда была кисть. До того, как его впервые поймали за воровство. — Мы теперь вольные птицы, старая дура, так что обращайся с нами как подобает. К тому же, кто давал тебе дозволение говорить с нами? Теперь вы все — наши жёны, — Олло медленно обвёл взглядом полную женщин хижину, — по крайней мере, на время.

Карл заметил, как по морщинистому лицу старухи скользнуло подобие усмешки. Впрочем, он не мог бы сказать наверняка. Он пнул Олло, сидящего на земляном полу, ботинком тяжёлого сапога в бок. Не сильно, но весьма чувствительно.

— Никто не давал тебе права командовать здесь, — буркнул он, — с каких это пор ты главный?

— Я убил Старого Медведя, — напомнил Олло, кивнув в сторону тела Джиора Мормонта, которого женщины прикрыли давно выцветшим и потрёпанным стёганным одеялом.

— Пырнул в живот, даже не удосужился добить, — раздражённо процедил Нож, — и сира Хрюшку проморгал, когда он бежал с той девкой и её выродком.

— Был занят более важным делом, — безо всякой обиды протянул Олло, после чего поднялся с пола, с хрустом разминаясь. — И не прочь был бы к нему вернуться. К тому же, не сваливайте всю вину на меня — здесь есть и другие ребята, да вы и сами могли бы присмотреть за Тарли и его одичалой бабой с младенцем.

Карл и Нож мрачновато переглянулись. Может быть, Олло и был прав, да вот только признавать им этого не хотелось, равно как и выслушивать его упрёки.

Нож задумчиво посмотрел в сторону лежащих на полу трупов, от которых и в самом деле стоило бы избавиться. Не потому что он всерьёз опасался превращениях их в упырей и даже не потому что подобное соседство могло его напугать или испортить аппетит. Но они занимали лишнее место и мозолили глаза. Нож не так давно едва не убился, споткнувшись о распростёртый на полу труп Ролли из Систертона — руки раскиданы в стороны, на лице застыло искреннее изумление. Его посиневшая шея изгибалась под неестественным углом. Похоже, он даже не осознал того, что умер, сверзившись с полатей. Решил первым попробовать одну из самых молодых жён Крастера — и поплатился за свою поспешность.

Теперь уж ему точно не доведётся воспользоваться своим хером. Разве что на посмертном судилище он попробует оприходовать Матерь или Деву.

От этой мысли из горла Ножа вырвался сдавленный нервный смешок. 

— Чего ржёшь? — услышал он недовольный голос Карла, который, похоже, и считал себя теперь за главного. Это не нравилось Ножу, но до поры он решил ничего с этим не делать, полагая, что у него ещё будет время это исправить.

— Да так, подумал о торопыге Ролли, — хмыкнул Нож, опрокидывая в себя ещё одну кружку пива почти залпом. Он уже порядком поднабрался, но не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Карл в это время толстыми ломтями резал солонину, извлечённую из погреба Крастера.

Сидящий напротив Пила поглядывал в их сторону и помалкивал, вгрызаясь зубами в чёрную баранью колбасу. Верно говорил Карл — она точно камень, но вкус Пиле всё равно нравился, и он почти перестал жалеть, что ввязался во всю эту сомнительную историю с убийством Мормонта и Крастера.

Нож принялся чистить яблоко, бросая шкурки в горящий в земляной яме огонь. Шкурки потрескивали в пламени, по пропитанной запахами копоти, мокрого меха и пота хибаре расползался едва заметный сладковатый аромат. В хмельной голове лениво ворочались мысли.

Байам Флинт, на котором лежал прикрытый одеялом труп Мормонта, по мнению Ножа, слегка пованивал. Но не потому что разлагался — слишком рано для этого — а потому что подгнивать стал ещё при жизни. Густой жёлтый гной, запёкшийся на рукаве его одежды, успел покрыться липкой даже на вид коркой. Пора было с этим заканчивать.

Нож обернулся к Карлу, теперь уже жующему вожделенную солонину. Взгляд у него был слегка отсутствующий. Олло, как и обещал, вновь взялся за дело. На этот раз он сам залез на полати, не опасаясь участи Ролли, и задрал платье одной из молодок. Та, как и предыдущая, плакала, пыталась отбиться, упираясь руками в плечи Олло, но тот отвесил ей оплеуху и засмеялся, прижимая девку к измятым простыням.

— Это моя внучка, — Нож услышал над головой голос старухи. Сейчас он даже не смог бы с точностью сказать, та ли эта самая, которая говорила про трупы или нет. Их сморщенные лица выглядели для него почти одинаково. Неведомый их разберёт, может, они и вовсе сёстры.

— Плевать я хотел на это, — ответил Нож, с хрустом впиваясь зубами в сочное яблоко. Старуха пристально посмотрела на него:

— Нужно сжечь мертвецов, ворона, — также спокойно, словно не замечая ничего, настаивала она, — нужно сжечь.

Нож слышал, как вскрикнула девка, которую насиловал Олло. Сам Олло поскуливал от удовольствия, вгоняя член в её щель. Девка пыталась жалобно кричать. Быстрые, нетерпеливые, немного влажные шлепки слышались даже здесь, внизу, — яйца Олло бились о задницу одичалой. Та, что Олло взял первой, оставалась сидеть на полу у очага, горящими от ненависти глазами поглядывая наверх. Этот взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего, и Нож понял, что нужно брать дело в свои руки. Бабы, конечно, дуры, да только их тут предостаточно и — не приходилось сомневаться — они вполне способны держать в руках ножи и топоры.

— Карл, — позвал он, не глядя на старую жену Крастера, — старуха всё-таки дело говорит. Нужно покойников вынести отсюда, нечего им здесь место занимать.

— Ну так вынеси, — с набитым ртом, немного неразборчиво ответил Карл, — мне-то что? 

Нож скрипнул зубами, поднимаясь с места. 

— Тоже мне, командир, — проворчал он, слегка прищурившись. Но Карл, кажется, его не услышал. Впрочем, даже если бы услышал — Ножу было плевать, Карла он не боялся. — Олло, кончай там уже! И ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Пилу, — хорош, нужно делом заняться, а потом уже брюхо набивать. 

О том, что он и сам первым делом принялся опустошать погреб Крастера, Нож решил не вспоминать.

Карл промочил горло, лениво наблюдая за тем, как Нож собирает бывших братьев Ночного Дозора, чтобы вынести трупы. Пускай, ему плевать. Хватило ему приказов мёртвого теперь лорда-командующего. Он свободный человек.

Спрыгнувший с полатей Олло ловко натянул штаны одной рукой, даже справился со шнуровкой без посторонней помощи.

— Хочешь припрячь к этому делу несчастного калеку? — с едким смешком обратился он к Ножу, который в этот момент стаскивал с трупа Мормонта одежду. Правильно, нечего хорошим вещам пропадать, пусть и продырявленным. Пила примеривал стянутые с ног Крастера сапоги. Добротные, тёплые.

— Посмотрим, работает ли у тебя что-то, кроме члена, — огрызнулся Нож, не оборачиваясь.

— Уж не сомневайся. Только чур шкура Старого Медведя — моя, — заявил Олло, — мой удар его отправил на тот свет.

— Катись ты в пекло, — сквозь стиснутые зубы ответил Нож. Олло нахмурился, и Карл понял, что пора вмешаться.

— Ну-ка хватит! — рявкнул он и грохнул об стол увесистой кружкой. Пенное крепкое пиво расплескалось по неровной, грубо оструганной деревянной поверхности. — Потом трофеи делить будете, а пока — займитесь делом!

— Ты-то чего тут приказы раздаёшь, — не выдержал Нож, — сам бы задницу оторвал от лавки, да помог!

— Пасть свою вонючую захлопни! — Карл вскочил на ноги, хватаясь за лежащий перед ним топор, который Мормонт не так давно вручил Крастеру в знак примирения. Теперь-то уж Крастеру он точно ни к чему. — Иначе сейчас я тебя лично спроважу в объятья Неведомого!

Нож повернулся к нему, рука потянулась к верному и любимому оружию — ножу, с которым он никогда не расставался, благодаря чему и получил своё прозвище. Они сверлили друг друга ненавидящими взглядами, на раскрасневшемся от гнева лице Карла играли желваки.

— Похоже, скоро придётся выносить ещё два трупа, — скрипуче рассмеялась одна из старух. — Что ж вы застыли-то, вороны? Собрались убить друг друга — не стоит медлить, такая смерть всяко легче, чем та, что вас вскоре ждёт.

На этот раз Карл не выдержал и, напрочь забыв о вздумавшем качать права Ноже, рванул к старой женщине, хватая её за длинные седые волосы. Он с силой дёрнул за них, заставляя её запрокинуть голову и прижимая к морщинистой шее лезвие топора.

— Ещё одно слово, старая сука, — прошипел он, — и следующей будешь ты, — он махнул головой в сторону трупов. — Хорошо меня расслышала?

Тело женщины затряслось, из горла вырвался непонятный то ли хрип, то ли стон, и только спустя пару мгновений до Карла дошло — старуха смеётся над ним.

— Совсем спятила? — рявкнул он, стараясь скрыть охватившее его замешательство.

— Я тебя не боюсь, ворона, — ответила женщина, — хочешь убить и меня — убивай, я уж пожила своё. Только от наших сыновей это никого из вас не спасёт.

Карл рывком отпрянул от старухи, выпуская из пальцев её спутанные волосы, в глазах женщины плескалось мрачное торжество. Она и в самом деле не боялась умереть. Старая сука, _безумная_ старая сука!

— Седьмое пекло! — выругался он и обернулся к Ножу, всё ещё хмуро глядя на него. — Ладно, давай разберёмся с мертвецами, а потом займёмся бабами.

Прозвучало это почти примирительно, и Нож согласно кивнул, хотя уже уяснил, что с Карлом нужно держать ухо востро: тот не упустит возможности поквитаться.

Вскоре по спине и лицу, несмотря на холод, тёк пот — казалось, что покойники после смерти стали весить в два раза больше. Трупов в хибаре оказалось шесть: Мормонт, Крастер, Ролли, Байам, два Гарта. Понадобилась целая прорва времени, чтобы соорудить погребальный костёр — на него же пришлось использовать почти весь запас поленьев, а ведь ещё предстояло провести здесь как минимум ночь, может, даже две прежде, чем они двинутся на Юг.

— Непозволительное расточительство, — бормотал над ухом Ножа в своей привычной манере Пила, глядя на занявшееся пламенем дерево. Некоторые из поленьев ещё не успели толком просохнуть, от чего трещали и густо чадили едким дымом. — Надо было их просто закопать.

Нож фыркнул.

— И кто бы ковырял могилу в промёрзшей земле, ты? — поинтересовался он. Пила покачал головой, не то соглашаясь, не то продолжая сокрушаться. 

— Стоило бросить их в свинарник, хрюшки бы полакомились, — протянул Карл, премерзко улыбаясь. — Им же тоже надо что-то жрать, верно? А человечинкой они не брезгуют.

Слова о свиньях вернули Ножа к мыслям о сире Хрюшке и одичалой девке с младенцем, которых он прихватил с собой. Интересно, куда они направляются? Неужто на Стену? Нож хмыкнул: братья Ночного Дозора будут очень не рады, когда жирдяй притащит с собой одичалую. Впрочем, Нож надеялся, что они втроём сгинут в Зачарованном лесу намного раньше: морозы нынче стояли лютые, а сир Хрюшка не способен защититься даже от зайца, не говоря уже о противниках посерьёзнее.

Нож оглянулся на стоящую на пригорке низкую, без единого окна мазанку с соломенной крышей, отбрасывающую длинную тень на рыхлый, истоптанный множеством ног снег. Уже начинало темнеть, и сумрачное небо походило на свежий, наливающийся фиолетовым синяк.

— Неуютно здесь, холодно, — словно читая его мысли, проворчал Олло, протягивая к огню единственную имеющуюся у него руку, — не нравится мне ни это место, ни эти старухи.

— Зато молодки, как посмотрю, очень даже по вкусу пришлись, — поддел его Карл.

Они стояли рядом с распахнутыми воротами, где и соорудили на безопасном для деревянного забора расстоянии костёр. Два здоровенных черепа, принадлежащих дикому барану и медведю, выглядели зловеще: в опускающихся сумерках их пустые глазницы наполнились густой тьмой. Сейчас они походили на потусторонних привратников, что сторожили проход к бывшему обиталищу Крастера.

 _«Я человек набожный...»_ , — Нож словно наяву услышал его голос, и это были одни из последних слов, сказанных им. В седьмом пекле старому извращенцу сейчас наверняка очень жарко.

— И в самом деле холодно, — согласился с Олло Пила, подув на пальцы в тёплых рукавицах. Изо рта валил белый пар.

Огонь с треском и низким рёвом взметнулся ввысь, в лица всех четверых пахнуло палёным волосом, древесиной и, конечно, жареным мясом. Человеческая плоть быстро обугливалась, жир с шипением капал на раскалённые поленья и столб чёрного дыма устремлялся к небу.

Когда мятежники вернулись в дом, почти совсем стемнело. Костёр продолжал полыхать, глодая почерневшие кости мертвецов: к следующему утру там останется лишь горячий пепел.

***  
Под низким потолком плыл уже знакомый запах гари, мокрой шерсти, немытых тел и навоза. Женщины молча смотрели на них. Немой Харсли и просто не особенно разговорчивый Гарс сидели у огня, следя как бы они чего не выкинули, и потягивали пиво. Большинство женщин находилось на втором этаже, сидя на полатях, словно надеясь, что их оттуда в случае надобности не достанут.

— Мясом жареным аж сюда тянет, — безо всякой интонации сказал Гарс. Посмотрел на сидящего напротив Харсли, — всё-таки надо было зажарить Тарли, пока он тут был.

Харсли запрокинул голову, в горле у него что-то глухо забулькало и заклокотало. Очевидно, именно так выглядел смех человека, которому некогда щипцами выдрали язык.

— Вели ему заткнуться, Гарс, — бросил Карл, указывая на Харсли, — или и сам языка лишишься, чтобы сродниться со своим дружком ещё крепче.

— Рискни, Колченогий, — подбоченившись, ответил Гарс, Харсли перестал смеяться и весь подобрался, — только вот мне кажется, что ничем хорошим для тебя это не закончится. Спроси у Ножа, Косоручки или Пилы, на чьей они стороне, а потом уже строй из себя командира. Про Харсли молчу, но и без слов понятно, что спасать твою задницу он не станет.

Нож не без удовольствия плюхнулся на скамью и протянул ноги к огню. Запах дыма намертво въелся в его и без того провонявшую потом одежду. Но какая разница? Пахнет он ничуть не хуже, чем свиное дерьмо, к которому тут все привыкли. Краем уха он слушал перебранку Карла с Гарсом, лениво размышляя, закончится ли всё это дракой. Но вместо того, чтобы ответить, Карл лишь раздражённо махнул рукой, пусть по глазам его и читалось: «Я тебе это припомню, ублюдок».

Что ж, стоило признать правоту Гарса — защищать задницу Карла Нож бы точно не стал, как, впрочем, и все остальные. 

Большой свиной окорок, объеденный уже наполовину, попался на глаза и пришёлся как нельзя кстати — Нож здорово проголодался, пока они разбирались с трупами. Сочный, мягкий, жирный. Нож положил на ломоть хлеба солёной капусты, после чего с жадностью запихнул это всё в рот, вцепился зубами в копчёное мясо. Крошки застревали в его короткой чёрной бороде, жир размазался по щекам.

Некоторое время все мятежники молча ели, и в хижине слышен был только треск костра, чавканье и стук ножей. В конце концов Олло рыгнул и громко заржал, наполняя кружку мёдом.

— А мёд-то у Крастера тоже славный, не хуже пива, — заметил он, явно разомлев от еды и тепла. — Не зря он его от нас прятал.

— Ты особо не налегай, нам ещё присматривать за ними, — Карл кивнул в сторону женщин. — Шлюхи того и гляди что-то выкинут. Особенно эти две безумные старухи.

— Предлагаю разделиться, — предложил Нож. После всего съеденного он пришёл в хорошее расположение духа. На полный желудок даже Карл не казался ему таким уж уродом. — Нас тут э-э-э... — Нож принялся считать. Но он не помнил нужное число, единственное, что он знал — их тут больше, чем пальцев на руке. Больше пяти.

— Шестеро, — быстро ответил Олло. Грамоте он не был обучен, но, являясь вором, сызмальства худо-бедно знал счёт. — Можно поделить поровну. Я имел ввиду, дежурить по двое.

Карл кивнул, но было заметно, как он покосился на Гарса, который вместе с Харсли стаскивал вниз одну из девок. Та сыпала проклятиями, они же оба не издавали ни звука.

— Будем сменяться каждые два часа, — подытожил Карл. — Первым с Олло заступишь ты, Нож, в назидание, — он ткнул в сторону Ножа пальцем с обгрызенным грязным ногтем.

— Какое ещё назидание? — мрачно поинтересовался Нож.

— За то, что рот открываешь не по делу. А Олло — за то, что с хреном своим совладать не в состоянии. Пока мы все не улеглись, можете развлекаться, Харсли и Гарс, очевидно, решили нас не ждать.

До слуха Ножа донеслись знакомые звуки возни. Харсли и Гарт вдвоём сношались с одной женщиной прямо на полу, завалив её на сваленные грудой шкуры. Олло с прежней проворностью принялся карабкаться по приставной поскрипывающей лестнице. Нож некоторое время размышлял, как скоро Олло повторит судьбу Ролли, учитывая, что у него-то всего одна рука. Самому Ножу лезть наверх не хотелось.

— Чего уставился? Неужто не хочешь наконец попробовать девку? — чуть насмешливо спросил Карл. — Или всё ещё следуешь клятвам Дозора, а? 

— Пошёл ты, — буркнул Нож, — сам-то вон, больше пивом и жратвой интересуешься, чем бабами. 

— Всему своё время... — Карл слегка развернулся и принялся распутывать шнуровку на штанах. — А пока... я посмотрю. С детства любил _смотреть_ , — он по-змеиному провёл кончиком языка по верхней губе. — Потом уж приступлю к делу, не сомневайся.

Нож пожал плечами, хотя в тот момент почувствовал: одна мысль, что Карл будет теребить свой стручок, пока он сам имеет какую-нибудь девку, привела его в состояние возбуждения, хотя прежде он за собой подобного не наблюдал.

— Ты, — Нож подошёл к приставной лестнице и указал на одну из самых молоденьких. Та посмотрела на него испуганными глазами, словно он собирался её убить, а не просто трахнуть, — поди-ка сюда.

Девчонка отчаянно замотала головой и вжалась в стену. Нож понял, что начинает закипать.

— Немедленно! Если мне придётся лезть самому, ты крупно об этом пожалеешь, — посулил он, слегка прищурившись и поигрывая ножом. — Проделаю в тебе дополнительную дырку — и в неё же засуну член. Тебе бы такое понравилось?

Роняя слёзы, девчонка выползла из своего угла под сочувственные взгляды остальных крастеровых шлюх.

— Ты, наверное, ещё и его внучка, кроме того, что жена? Для дочери ты молода, — заметил Нож, поддевая ножом ткань старого платья. — Повернись спиной.

Лезвие с треском разрезало плотную ткань, и тряпьё с шорохом упало на пол. Девчонка, всхлипнув, прикрыла свои небольшие груди.

— Твой цветочек уже расцвёл, а? Дедуля ещё не успел оприходовать тебя? Впрочем, сомневаюсь. Старый хрен всегда брал своё. Как твоё имя?

Девчонка промолчала, и Нож вцепился в её волосы, потянул с силой на себя, заставив коротко вскрикнуть.

— Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают, — велел он.

— Линн, — покорно ответила она. Голосок у неё был тонкий, дрожащий, и Ножу это очень понравилось — ему всегда нравилось, когда его боятся. Нож резко толкнул Линн поперёк стола. Деревянная посуда полетела на пол, плошка с солёной капустой опрокинулась с тихим чавканьем.

Руки у Ножа подрагивали от нетерпения и он едва не кончил, вгоняя член в узкую горячую дырку. Не удержался от шумного выдоха. Линн забилась под ним, вздрогнула, пытаясь упереться руками в стол, столкнуть Ножа с себя. Одной рукой он намотал её волосы на кулак, а другую, в которой всё ещё сжимал нож, приставил к горлу.

— Попробуешь вырваться — сдохнешь, — хрипло и низко пообещал Нож, не прекращая грубо вколачиваться в её тело. По шее Линн потекла тонкая струйка крови, но это ерунда — обычная царапина. Краем глаза Нож заметил как Карл смотрит на них затуманенным взглядом, елозя рукой по стоящему члену, и это подхлестнуло Ножа ещё сильнее. 

Он тяжело дышал, солёный едкий пот стекал по лицу, все движения были быстрыми и рваными. Линн больше не издавала ни звука, даже когда Нож в запале с ещё большей силой потянул её за волосы, едва не ломая шею, и когда лезвие глубже вонзилось в кожу. Кровь потекла на маленькие груди, несколько капель глухо разбилось о поверхность стола.

Нож коротко вскрикнул, изливаясь горячим семенем, и то медленно потекло по бёдрам Линн. Он отступил на шаг, тяжело рухнул на скамью, даже не потрудившись убрать ещё не успевший обмякнуть член в штаны. Его слегка расфокусированный взгляд упал на нож, который он продолжал сжимать в руке. На лезвии осталась кровь, пусть и совсем немного.

— Прирезал что ль? — озадаченно спросил он самого себя, но тут Линн, пусть и с трудом, приподнялась со стола. Руки у неё дрожали. На горле виднелся порез, но он вовсе не походил на смертельный. Линн посмотрела в его сторону пустыми глазами, Нож отмахнулся. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы бояться какой-то соплюхи, которую только что взял силой. — Иди к своей старухе, пусть обработает рану, пока не загноилась.

Всё только начиналось. У них ещё оставались пиво, мёд, еда и целая прорва женщин, которые столько лет имели дело только со стариком Крастером. Пора было показать этим шлюхам, на что способны настоящие, полные сил мужчины.


	2. Chapter 2

В погружённой в сонное оцепенение хибаре раздавался храп. Нож посмотрел на Карла, который спал на сваленных на полу шкурах, даже во сне сжимая рукой белую, как молоко, и большую грудь одной из жён Крастера, с которой успел вдоволь поразвлечься. Та и сама то ли спала, то ли делала вид, что спит. Нож ставил на второе и в глубине души надеялся, что девка изловчится и перережет Карлу глотку. Пока что никто из этих баб не пытался предпринять не единой попытки к бунту или бегству, кроме той, что скрылась вместе с сиром Хрюшкой. Слишком подозрительно. А старухи постоянно глядели так, словно знали нечто, о чём не знали Нож и все остальные.

Нож широко, с протяжным стоном зевнул. Глаза слипались — спать после выпивки, сытной еды и перепробованных им девок хотелось почти нестерпимо, но, по прикидкам Ножа, сидеть ему было вот так ещё час прежде, чем настанет очередь Гарса и Харсли. Он постарался устроиться поудобнее: мочевой пузырь его был полон, и хотелось оттянуть тот момент, когда придётся выходить пусть и из вонючей, но успевшей прогреться хибары.

Вскоре Ножу всё-таки удалось задремать, но он тут же получил тычок в бок от Олло — тот не желал бодрствовать один. Наткнувшись на его недовольный взгляд, Нож поднялся на ноги, потянулся и едва не охнул, почувствовав резь в боку, отдавшуюся в паху, — мочевой пузырь готов был разорваться. Долго же пришлось терпеть.

— Пойду отолью, — буркнул Нож, кутаясь в тёплый чёрный плащ и в развалку направляясь к выходу. Со стороны двери, даже плотно закрытой, тянуло пронизывающим холодом.

Снаружи всё заволокло плотным белым туманом, сквозь клочья которого можно было различить лишь смутные очертания стоящего рядом свинарника и пустующего загона для овец. Абрисы предметов казались призрачными, размытыми и словно нереальными.

Нож зябко поёжился, направляясь за угол дома. Отходить далеко не было никакого желания. Он спустил штаны, враз задубевшими пальцами распутав шнуровку, и тугая горячая струя ударила в снег. Нож с явным облегчением выдохнул, на короткое мгновение забыв даже о пронизывающем ледяном ветре и странном тумане, который, кажется, сам нёс в себе холод. Он вскинул голову, глядя на затянутое серыми облаками небо; ветер метался между ощетинившимися верхушками деревьев — они, словно мачты затонувших кораблей, торчали из колышущегося молочно-белого марева. 

Треск ветки показался оглушительным, резким, жутким. Сердце болезненно ёкнуло от неожиданности, и Нож резко дёрнулся в сторону, орошая мочой штаны и сапоги.

Он торопливо оправлялся, глядя в ту сторону, откуда, как ему показалось, и раздался этот звук. Там совершенно точно находился лес. Плотный белый туман на короткое, но ужасающее мгновение показался ему живым существом, жаждущим сожрать его. Нож чувствовал, как сердце продолжает судорожно колотиться где-то под кадыком. Очередной резкий звук — теперь уж можно было не сомневаться, что под чьими-то ногами (или лапами) хрустят сухие ветви — вывел Ножа из оцепенения. Он с коротким сдавленным воплем ринулся обратно в дом, пусть и понимал, что хлипкая дверь — очень слабая защита от таящихся в Зачарованном лесу опасностей.

— Ты чего? — Олло уставился на бледное лицо Ножа, а после поморщился от идущего от него едкого запаха. — Обоссался что ли?

— Там кто-то есть, — громким и шипящим шёпотом проговорил Нож, движения его были резкими и нервными. Он вплотную подошёл к сидящему у огня Олло, что до этого тупо пялился на одну из спящих девок. Тот снова поморщился — на сей раз не столько от запаха, сколько от сказанного.

— Кто? Грамкины и снарки? Из-за них ты замарал штаны? — в голосе Олли послышалась насмешка, после чего отмахнулся: — Не говори ерунды, никого там нет. Налей себе мёду и садись к огню. Утром пойдём к Стене.

— Послушай! — Нож вцепился в его плечо всё ещё подрагивающими пальцами. Взгляд его был почти безумным. — Я говорю о реальных людях. Что, если там Манс со своим одичалым скотом? Крастер говорил, что тот не так давно к нему захаживал, вынюхивал что-то. Вдруг снова?..

Олло дёрнулся, стряхивая с себя руку Ножа, пожал плечами.

— Да даже если и Манс или кто-то из дикарей, мы теперь не вороны, нам-то что?

— Ты окончательно мозги отморозил? — уже с раздражением, а не страхом спросил Нож. — Им плевать. Они даже слушать нас не станут.

— А может и станут, — с нажимом повторил Олло. Гарс уже проснулся и принялся расталкивать Харсли, из горла которого вырывался свистящий храп. — Расскажем Мансу о планах Дозора. Вообще всё, что знаем. Он нас точно выслушает.

— И откуда в тебе такая уверенность? — поинтересовался Гарс, после чего резонно заметил: — И с чего ты взял, что после этого он нас отпустит живыми?

Харсли согласно закивал.

— Нужно разбудить Карла, — заключил Нож, но надтреснутый голос одной из старух вклинился в их разговор: 

— Вам всё равно не спастись, — в её интонациях послышалось знакомое Ножу мрачное веселье. Страха по-прежнему не было. Ни капли. Нож сделал к ней шаг, и лезвие сверкнуло в свете костра.

— Что ты сказала, старая сука?

— Я уж говорила твоему дружку и повторю, дурья твоя башка: грозишься убить — так убей, смерти я не боюсь, а вот вам бы следовало поостеречься сыновей. Они уже пришли, и бежать вам некуда.

— Какие ещё, мать твою...

— Тронулась она, — прервал Ножа Карл, что сонно и хмуро смотрел на старуху, приподнимаясь на своём ложе. Одичалую девку от вытолкнул прочь и та принялась судорожно натягивать на себя служившие ей одеждой тряпки. — Сыновей своих новорождённых Крастер всегда в лес относил. Много ума не надо, чтобы понять, какая участь ждала там его выродков.

— Да что ты можешь знать, ворона? — усмехнулась старуха, наблюдая за вылезающим из-под шкур Карлом. Тот бросил в её сторону очередной косой взгляд. — Знаешь ты, что такое настоящая Зима? Знаешь ты, почему Король-за-Стеной ведёт своих людей на Юг? О, Манс всё понимает, можешь мне поверить, он-то в этих делах разбирается. Не дурак, как вы все. Мы же сами люди набожные, может, даже и Зиму переживём. А вот злобные, но пугливые вороны вроде вас...

Договорить она не успела, потому что в тот же момент Нож, опередив Карла, что было силы врезал ей по лицу. На бледных губах старухи выступила кровь, но та даже не обратила на это никакого внимания. К боли она давно привыкла.

— Ещё одно слово — и я прирежу не тебя, а кого-нибудь из твои внучек, — пообещал Нож, тыкая лезвием в сторону полатей, хотя в голосе его в тот момент было куда больше испуга, чем угрозы. От слов безумной старухи у него мороз пополз по коже.

— Хватит визжать как девчонка, Нож, — Карл резко мотнул головой, — нужно пойти и проверить, есть ли там кто или ты просто перебрал.

— Так иди и сам проверяй, раз такой умный, — огрызнулся Нож, не горя желанием испытывать судьбу. — Нужно бежать, говорю тебе, бежать на Юг, как мы и планировали, — он указал на чёрный ход, что вёл на задний двор.

Карл открыл рот, намереваясь возразить, однако именно в этот момент сильнейший порыв ветра с силой распахнул дверь. Та с грохотом ударилась о ближайшую стену. В мазанку ворвался ледяной холод, стремясь вцепиться в самое сердце. За границами света, исходящего от огня, не было видно ничего, кроме царящей по ту сторону тьмы и набирающей силу вьюги.

Ветер выл как огромный, раненный — и от того очень озлобленный дикий зверь, стены под его резкими порывами то и дело содрогались. Белый туман медленно вползал в хибару, стелился по земляному полу, крался к горящему очагу.

— Что за херня? — проворчал Гарс, подходя к распахнутой двери с явным намерением запереть её как следует. Он первым опомнился после случившегося. Ноги у него пусть и немного дрожали, но он старался не поддаваться панике. — Никого там... — начал было он, вглядываясь в надрывно воющую белёсую тьму, и тут же запнулся — перед ним выросла внушительного вида фигура. Гарс дёрнулся назад — скорее даже от неожиданности, чем от страха.

Завершить сказанное он не успел: незнакомец молниеносно протянул к Гарсу руку, впиваясь в его растерянное лицо длинными обледеневшими пальцами, и все находящиеся в мазанке услышали омерзительный хруст, когда незваный гость с силой сжал ладонь. Горячая кровь брызнула в разные стороны. Гарс забился в судорогах, словно пытаясь вырваться, засучил ногами по земляному полу, оставляя на нём рытвины. Незнакомец приподнял Гарса, стиснул руку с новой силой, и швырнул его в сторону. Тело пролетело через всю хибару и грохнулось у самых ног Карла и Ножа. Оба они увидели изуродованное, превращённое почти в кровавое месиво лицо. Нос вмялся в череп, лопнувшие глаза стекали по щекам, кожа гармошкой собралась на лбу, а изорванная нижняя губа обнажила неровные сколы зубов.

Некоторое время в мазанке царило гробовое молчание, нарушаемое лишь заунывным воем ветра и тяжёлым дыханием. В распахнутую дверь проникло нечто из ночных кошмаров. Всем был хорошо знаком смрад стухшей крови, гниения и мертвечины — именно так всегда несло от залежавшихся покойников. Но сейчас по хибаре плыл запах мороза, запах Зимы, запах льда — вот что оказалось настоящим запахом смерти.

Незваный гость открыл рот, и из недр его бездонной глотки вырвалось немыслимое сочетание звуков, похожих на хруст ломающегося льда.

Одна из женщин за спинами мятежников хрипло рассмеялась. Смех этот был кошмарным, потусторонним, но ещё в большей степени — безумным.

— А вот и первенец Дийи пожаловал...

И тогда Олло закричал. Визгливо, высоко. Вопль доносился словно из-под толщи воды, он казался какими-то слишком далёкими. Нож раскрывал и закрывал рот, глядя на заходящего в дом жуткого человека. Если _это_ вообще можно было назвать человеком... Глаза на его покрытом инеем бледном лице сияли, они были цвета толстого льда.

— Помилуй нас, М-матерь... — прошептал, запинаясь от страха, Пила.

— _Твоей_ матери здесь нет, ворона, — сумрачно напомнила одна из старух.

Прошло совсем немного времени, однако Карлу, как и всем остальным, казалось, что минула целая вечность, пока они стояли вот так, глядя на заходящее в дом чудовище и были не в состоянии двинуться с места парализованные ужаса.

Первым опомнился Нож: едва ощутив, что к нему вернулась способность ходить, он, пусть и на подгибающихся коленях, ринулся в сторону чёрного входа. Он даже не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что тихо скулит точно побитая псина, он вообще ни о чём не думал — и ни о ком. В голове его билась единственная мысль: беги! Беги! Беги! Спасайся!

Плевать он хотел — и на своих соратников, и на этих женщин. На всё.

— Стой! Ты, шлюхин сын! — Нож услышал визгливый вскрик Карла за спиной, но сейчас это всё оставалось лишь пустым звуком.

Бежать к Стене! Бежать на Юг! Бежать как можно дальше, пока хватает сил и дыхания! Бежать, пока не остановится сердце.

По ту сторону двери всё тонуло в ледяном тумане. Тот, кажется, окутывал весь мир, всё сущее подобно похоронному савану. Нож почувствовал резкий толчок в спину, вскрикнул, потерял равновесие и едва не рухнув в сугроб, однако услышал быстрое хриплое дыхание, похоже, принадлежащее человеку. Только спустя несколько долгих и весьма мучительных мгновений он понял — это был Карл, оттолкнувший его, замешкавшегося, с дороги.

— Вставай, дубина! Вставай! — крикнул кто-то из тумана, голос был похож на голос Олло, испуганного до полусмерти. — Вставай, если хочешь жить!

Карл, умчавшийся вперёд, услышал этот оклик и успел подумать лишь о том, что в таком тумане сложно угадать направление. Разумеется, он прекрасно помнил об ориентирах: следовало двигаться на Юг к деревне Белое Дерево, а оттуда — к Стене, у Сумеречной Башни они смогут отыскать лаз, через который, возможно, смогут перебраться. А потом они побегут дальше — от холода, от чудовищ. От смерти. Забьются в самую глубокую нору, чтобы пережить Зиму.

Но всё это имело значение лишь в том случае, если им всем — или хотя бы самому Карлу — удастся выбраться из проклятого тумана.

Карл не мог не заметить и другого: силуэтов, что вырастали словно из-под земли, выплывали из белой мги. Он видел пылающие синим глаза в обступающем его мраке. Карл чувствовал, что обмочился от страха — возможно, даже не единожды, потому что штанина неприятно липла к ноге, и влажная тёплая ткань становилась холодной.

Боги, всемилостивые боги! Почему так холодно? Тут и раньше не было тепло, но на этот раз мороз казался просто убийственным, несмотря на быстрый бег и горящие огнём лёгкие.

Карл осознал, что находится в лесу, когда едва не врезался в ствол древней сосны. Вцепившись в него мерзко дрожащими руками, он пытался перевести дух, хотя понимал — пробежал он явно недостаточно. Нельзя было останавливаться, нельзя было оглядываться назад, но Карл всё равно оглянулся — потому что услышал торопливые шаги.

За белёсой хмарью, которую, вероятно, наслал Неведомый, по-прежнему не было видно ни зги. Да, именно Неведомый! Кто, кроме Бога Смерти, мог играть с ними в подобные игры? Кто ещё мог выпустить мертвецов в мир живых?

Карл шумно сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересохло в глотке.

Он спрятался за широким стволом дерева, прислушиваясь. Изо рта вырывалось хриплое дыхание, пришлось зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не издавать ни звука.

Вскоре стало очевидно: следуют за ним вовсе не чудовища, а Нож и остальные. Особой радости это не приносило, но всё же было лучше иметь дело с живыми, чем с мёртвыми. Карл почти на четвереньках выполз из своего укрытия, и бежавший впереди всех Олло едва не споткнулся об него.

— Ублюдок! — вскрикнул Олло, в голосе его звучал только страх — не злость. Его рот перекосило от ужаса. — Ты бросил нас!

— Карл! — Пила потянул Карла за руку, помогая ему подняться с земли, но Карл раздражённо оттолкнул его прочь.

— Я вас не бросал! Откуда я знал, что вас вообще не сожрали?! — процедил сквозь сжатые зубы Карл, его самого сотрясала дрожь. Колени подгибались. Бледные перепуганные лица, которые он увидел перед собой, говорили о том, что примерно то же самое чувствовали и остальные.

— Хватит! Нашли время языками чесать, идиоты! — рявкнул Нож, не давая Олло возможности ответить. — Нужно убираться отсюда, пока эти твари заняты бабами. Уверен, так просто они нас не оставят.

Не говоря больше ни слова, они ускорили шаг, всё дальше углубляясь в лес. Снег скрипел под ногами, мороз больно кусался, почти жалил, обжигал кожу. Нож шмыгнул носом, провёл по лицу тыльной стороной ладони, вытирая схватившееся корочкой сопли.

 _«...от наших сыновей это никого из вас не спасёт»_ , — в голове пронеслись слова той старой сумасшедшей ведьмы. Но разве могли эти твари быть рождены из чрева человеческой женщины? Что за ересь! Чепуха! Однако...

Крастер говорил о том, что он человек набожный... Но каким богам он возносил молитвы?   
Карл сказал о том, что младенцев мужского пола старик Крастер относил в лес. Наверняка об этом знал и сам Мормонт. Прежде Нож не придавал значения тому, что в доме Крастера, кроме него самого, не было мужчин, хотя его жёны-дочери и жёны-внучки точно рожали не только девочек.

Они-то все потешались над рассказом сира Хрюшки, прозванного после этого Сэмом Смертоносным, об оживших мертвецах и драконовом стекле, найденном у Кулака Первых Людей.

Тогда все бежали, пытаясь спасти свою жизнь, и сам Нож толком ничего не видел, полагая, что на них напал большой отряд одичалых. Но — по всему выходило — было это кое-что пострашнее дикарей в шкурах.

Манс Налётчик ведёт одичалых на Юг не для того, чтобы грабить, убивать и насиловать южных женщин. А для того, чтобы спастись.

Нож громко выдохнул, стараясь прогнать эти мысли. Заметил, как Карл растеряно оглядывается, словно потеряв направление. Тропа блуждала между скрюченных коряг, среди камней и глубоких сугробов. Под ногами, на крошечных островках чёрной земли, виднелись покрытые ледяной коркой инея некогда ярко-алые зимовки и голубые холодянки.

— Ты точно знаешь, как выбраться отсюда? — неуверенно спросил Олло, обращаясь к Карлу. — Точно? — он едва не хныкал, как испуганный ребёнок.

— Хватит ныть, урод однорукий! — раздражённо крикнул Карл. — Эта тропа должна вывести нас к Белому Дереву, а уже там...

Крик ворона, сидящего на ветке железноствола, не дал ему договорить. Они все, не сговариваясь, подняли головы. Здоровенная чёрная птица внимательно разглядывала их. С громким шелестом взмахнув крыльями, ворон взмыл вверх, и карканье его послышалось уже высоко над деревьями.

Нож повёл плечами. Испугался дурацкой птицы. Пусть и размерами она не уступала говорящему ворону Мормонта. Но в том состоянии, в котором находились они все, подобное казалось ему вполне простительным. Нервы звенели как струны.

Словно увидев в появлении ворона некий недобрый знак, все пятеро замолчали и в этом же молчании двинулись дальше. Каждый шаг сопровождался скрипом снега и хриплым дыханием. Никто не произнёс этого вслух, однако всех теперь не отпускало одно и то же неприятное ощущение: кто-то внимательно наблюдал за ними.

Словно сами деревья, сам лес глядел на них пустыми, наполненными темнотой глазами, а в глубине этих глаз горели синие звёзды. Дубы, сосны, кедры, страж-деревья и железностволы обступали беглецов со всех сторон, сжимались кольцом, и сквозь плотный частокол не видно было даже широкой и хорошо протоптанной тропы.

— Помилуй нас, Матерь, помилуй нас, Матерь, — слышалось испуганное бормотание Пилы. Тот не знал толком ни одной молитвы, потому всё повторял по кругу одну и ту же фразу, которая вряд ли могла его спасти.

Тяжёлое молчание Зачарованного леса вновь нарушил крик воронов. На этот раз их оказалось уже трое — и они словно следовали за беглецами, перепрыгивая с ветки на ветку.

Карл не выдержал — поднял с земли первый попавшийся камень и со всего размаху швырнул его в одну из птиц.

— Валите отсюда, стервятники! Летите прочь!

Камень просвистел мимо, врезался в ствол дерева, ворон же лишь хлопнул крыльями и громко каркнул, как показалось Карлу, очень издевательски. Проклятая птица смеялась над ним!

— Я тебя..! — он потянулся к следующему камню, но тогда его руку с силой перехватил Харсли. Карл поднял на него испуганный, растерянный взгляд. Харсли, нахмурившись, покачал головой.

— Он прав, у нас нет времени на подобную ерунду, пускай, — сказал за него Нож.

— Это пусть они оставят нас в покое! — прошипел Карл, но камень всё же бросил обратно на землю.

Сколько времени они уже идут? Ночь казалась бесконечной и бескрайней, потому что долгожданный рассвет и не думал наступать. И со всех сторон их окружал лишь зловещий, бесцветный лес, словно нечто высосало из окружающего мира все краски.

Это нечто продолжало следовать за ними неотступно — оно находилось где-то за границей зрения. Выслеживало, как охотник добычу.

Тропа повернула немного влево, и вдалеке послышался далёкий гомон воды, и все едва не выдохнули от облегчения — похоже, это был один из притоков Молочной, который брал начало как раз у Белого Дерева. Следуя вниз по этому притоку они со временем выйдут к мосту Черепов, обойдут Дозор со стороны Ледового залива. А там — на Юг, на Юг, на Юг...

Зима дышала в спину, Зима была _слишком_ близко.

— Какого... — пробормотал Карл, что шёл впереди. Он резко остановился, словно наткнувшись на невидимую преграду.

— Вот так чудеса, — задумчиво протянул Пила, глядя на то, что так напугало Карла. На первый взгляд в увиденном им не было ничего особенного, поляна как поляна, если бы не одно «но»: на ветвях окружавших её деревьев сидела огромная стая воронов. Они разом закричали и забили крыльями, словно только и ждали появления беглецов. Теперь уже в их карканье леденящий душу смех слышался весьма отчётливо.

Один из воронов кружил над их головами, и Нож очередной раз невольно посмотрел наверх. Тёмное, казавшееся чужим небо выглядело голодным и злым. Смотреть на него было почти больно, словно сквозь пелену облаков проглядывал некий иной мир, чужой, отвратительный, абсолютно мёртвый и холодный.

Где-то за деревьями послышались шаги. Но то была поступь не человека — животного. Возможно, лошади.

Карл сделал шаг назад, остальные отпрянули следом, когда из лесной чащи выехал всадник верхом на гигантском лосе — такой здоровой твари прежде никому из них встречать не доводилось. На огромных, ветвистых рогах сидели вороны; один из них, самый большой, устроился на плече самого всадника. Лица его видно не было — его скрывал плотный чёрный шарф. Глаза скрадывала тьма, царящая под низко надвинутым капюшоном.

Не говоря ни слова, всадник спешился, под его ногами хрустнул снег. Именно это звук и вывел всех из оцепенения.

— Кто... кто ты такой? — выдохнул Олло. Тихо, почти жалобно.

— Брат Ночного Дозора... был когда-то. Не признали? — в ледяном сиплом голосе незнакомца слышалась насмешка. Одежда у него и в самом деле была чёрной, такой же, как и у братьев Дозора, только выглядела очень потрёпанной и выцветшей от времени.

— Дезертир? — уточнил Карл. В голосе его проскользнуло, помимо страха, ещё и удивление. — Что за тварь у тебя вместо лошади?

Незнакомец провёл рукой по мощной шее лося.

— Ещё один старый товарищ.

Ворон, сидящий на его плече, снова каркнул, и незнакомец хрипло рассмеялся, после чего коротко кивнул, словно сказанное ему походило на человеческую речь.

— Надеюсь, принося свои клятвы, вы хорошенько запомнили, что окончание дозора означает смерть, — и, хотя незнакомец говорил спокойно и без угрозы, в самих словах она явно проскользнула. — Впрочем, я позабочусь о том, чтобы восставать было нечему.

Последняя фраза прозвучала особенно... неприятно. Незнакомец произнёс что-то на странном языке, и в его звучании чувствовалась страшная и древняя мощь, способная подмять под себя, раздавить и уничтожить.

Нож в панике осознал, что не способен пошевелить и мускулом. Похоже, то же самое происходило и со всеми остальными, словно сказанные слова обездвижили тело.

Язык Первых Людей, понял Нож. Пусть он и не слышал его прежде, но нечто внутри его зажатой в тисках предсмертного ужаса души, подсказывало — это он и есть. Вороний грай затопил поляну, словно птицы подхватывали кошмарные слова. И только тогда до Ножа дошло: бывший дозорный возносит кому-то молитву.

Всё, что оставалось — просто смотреть. Чёрная рука незнакомца, неожиданно оказавшегося совсем близко, схватила Ножа за горло. Пальцы были холодными и твёрдыми, как камень.

— Старые Боги позволяют мстить, позволяют убивать... но есть вещи, которые даже они не прощают. Старые Боги, боги всего сущего, требуют платы. И вскоре всем вам предстоит держать перед ними ответ лицом к лицу.

— Помилуй нас, Матерь, ох, помилуй... — снова послышалось бормотание Пилы, переходящее в тонкий скулёж.

Но Старым Богам не было дела до молитвы, обращённой у Семерым. Огромный ворон жутко, почти по-человечески расхохотался.

Глаза незнакомца оказались чёрными, а не синими, это было теперь прекрасно видно, лицо — бледное, почти белое. И он, безусловно, был мёртв. Мир перед глазами поплыл, потерял чёткость, и Нож попытался судорожно вздохнуть, когда незнакомец с невероятной лёгкостью оторвал его от земли, продолжая сжимать за горло.

Где-то поблизости послышался долгий и протяжный вой — вой голодной волчьей стаи.


End file.
